gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Solo Cup
Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith was featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three. Sam performs this song, much to Kurt's distaste, in the choir room, with Finn, Mike, Quinn, Tina and the rest of New Directions in celebration of his return to McKinley. During the performance it seems everyone is having fun. Rachel is not seen, because she was suspended for what she did in the episode, I Kissed a Girl. Lyrics Sam: Now, red solo cup is the best receptacle For barbeques, tailgates, fairs, and festivals And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles If you prefer drinkin' from glass Mike: That's true! Sam: Hey, red solo cup is cheap and disposable And in fourteen years, they are decomposable And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass Finn: Whoo! Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup (Aha) I fill you up Let's have a party Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup I lift you up Proceed to party Proceed to party Sam: Now, I really love how you're easy to stack Finn: But I really hate how you're easy to crack Sam: 'Cause when beer runs down in front of my pack Finn: Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky Sam: But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin' on them to help me get lucky Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup I lift you up Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Sam: Now, I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow But only you, red, will do for this fellow 'Cause you are the Abbot to my Costello And you are the Fruit to my Loom Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic You're more than amazing, you're more than fantastic And believe me that I am not the least bit sarcastic When I look at you and say: "Red solo cup, you're not just a cup Quinn: Mhmm! Tina: No way, never Finn: God, no! Sam: You're my-you're my (Finn: Friend?) friend Quinn: You're my friend Finn: Lifelong Quinn: Uh huh Sam: Thank you for being my friend Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) I love you, red solo cup (Finn: What up? What up?) I lift you up Proceed to party Proceed to party New Directions: Red solo cup (Sam: Red solo) I fill you up Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Red solo cup (Sam: oh, red solo) I lift you up Let's have a party Proceed to party (Sam: Yeah!) (Quinn and Tina: Solo cup) Finn with Quinn and Tina: Solo cup, solo cup Solo cup, solo cup Solo cup, solo cup Solo cup, solo cup Charts Trivia *This is one of the rare cases in which a backup-singer has a few lines during a song. *Marks Sam's return solo in glee season 3. Gallery SamRSC2.png SamRSC.png QuinnTinaRSC.png KurtRSC.png ArtieRSC.png FinnRSC.png Youoo.jpg glee-red-solo-cup.jpg|Red Solo Cup Glee-Red-Solo-Cup-screenshots-damian-mcginty-27445155-720-576.jpg 396174 336427076396474 266646730041176 899639 583558144 n.jpg CaptureRSC1.PNG CaptureRSC2.PNG CaptureRSC3.PNG CaptureRSC4.PNG CaptureRSC5.PNG CaptureRSC6.PNG CaptureRSC7.PNG CaptureRSC8.PNG CaptureRSC9.PNG CaptureRSC10.PNG CaptureRSC11.PNG red-solo-cup-glee.jpg glee-redsolocup.jpg Videos thumb|290px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7